


Non posso essere geloso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fuoco irriverente [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Saix non si rilassa mai, Axel al contrario sembra sempre rilassato.Scritta per la pagina facebook: Boys Love - Fanfic & Fanart's World-Iniziativa: Scrittura creativa del LUNEDÌ!Prompt: Paragone
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Fuoco irriverente [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780666





	Non posso essere geloso

Non posso essere geloso

“Ti trovi bene con quel ragazzino?” domandò Saix, incrociando le braccia. Stava in piedi, rigido, con un’espressione infastidita sul volto.

Axel alzò lo sguardo su di lui, rimanendo seduto sul letto.

“Geloso?” domandò.

Gli occhi di Saix dardeggiarono.

“Ti ricordo che ti ho insegnato io a mangiare quel tipo di gelati. Ora stai utilizzando questa tradizione con quel ragazzo” disse con tono piccato.

Axel ridacchiò, stendendosi sul letto.

“Sei geloso?” domandò, ammiccando. I lunghi capelli rossi gli ricadevano lungo le spalle.

Saix abbaiò: “Stai cambiando. Finirai per affezionarti troppo a lui”. Camminò avanti e indietro. “Geloso? Noi Nessuno non possiamo amare e neanche provare gelosia. Abbiamo solo le ombre di sentimenti precedenti”.

Axel scrollò le spalle.

“Allora non fare paragoni tra te e Roxas. Non avete niente in comune” lo tranquillizzò.


End file.
